


the truth behind the toothbrush incident

by deanismyhero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Dean is a Little Shit, Fluff, Pranks, Sam is an awesome brother, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanismyhero/pseuds/deanismyhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coda for 10.17 inside man. the title says it all. whet i would like to think was behind the toothbrush incident</p>
            </blockquote>





	the truth behind the toothbrush incident

Sam is staring at a mirror. Bobby’s words keep repeating in his head; he can feel the tears trying to come up again.  
Oh hell no, he thinks to himself, not again. I should probably just go to sleep. He picks up his toothbrush, puts some toothpaste on it, brings it close to his mouth, and stops. There is some weird smell coming up from it, now most people wouldn’t notice it, but Sam was trained to notice weird stuff. He sniffed it and choked. Why in the hell does his toothbrush smell like Dean’s sweat? He doesn’t even want to think about how he recognizes deans sweat so easily. He goes back to the bedroom to check if anything else is weird there. His pillow looks weird and his phone…  
“DEAN!” a shout is heard around the bunker.  
“What is it Sam?” said Dean, trying and failing to hide his smile.  
“Why does my toothbrush smell like your armpit?” Sam exclaimed loudly.  
Dean raised his eyebrow. “How do you know what my armpit smells like?”  
“This isn’t funny Dean.” Sam snaps back. “I told you to stay out of my room!”  
“What? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
Sam just glares at him for a while then turns around, going back to his room shouting, “you’re buying me a new toothbrush!” Hearing Dean’s laugh, he fights a chuckle of his own. It worked, he thinks to himself.  
*****24 hours earlier*****  
“Right, you know I mean… I don’t have to go alone…”  
“It’s fine. Besides I could use a little me time”, dean said.  
But Sam knows his brother and he can see the little sadness in there, so sighing inside he says “all right. Stay out of my room.”  
“Totally” dean answers.  
Now, Sam isn’t stupid, he knows that his brother is going to his room and mess it up somehow, but that was the point, it was a sure way to distract dean for a while and much more importantly, make him happy for a while.  
*****24 hours later*****  
He can still hear Dean’s laughter, which makes the laugh he’s trying to hide break free. Okay maybe Dean being like this makes him a little happy too. He shakes his head and thinks to himself “I need to buy a new toothbrush.”

**Author's Note:**

> once again a big thank you for my awesome beta p_marie


End file.
